Trouble Man
by Tiara of Sapphires
Summary: He waited patiently. Now he was going to take what he wanted. Kylux PWP


**(Reposted because of reasons)**

 **Juulna requested a Reylo prompt and what do I do? I write Kylux (and eventually Reylo) for her. Because reasons.**

 **And this ended up being a lot longer than I had planned. And a lot filthier. And I thought this up in BIOLOGY LECTURE.**

 **(Yes the title is from the Marvin Gaye song I just…had to, okay?)**

 **Enjoy (you sinners)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. This is just for my own (twisted) amusement and not for profit.**

It had been several days since Kylo last had the chance to touch him, and he was itching to have that body pressed against him again.

The mission that took him away from the Star Destroyer was fruitless. Another dead end, no sign of the map to find Luke Skywalker. Kylo was not expecting much from the intel, leading him to a near-deserted village where the Jedi Master passed through years ago.

It was frustrating to come back empty-handed. Snoke was going to be displeased. But there was one upside to that. He could sense him walking the halls of the _Finalizer_ , hounded by technicians and aides, as usual.

Kylo needed to bide his time before he could get the illustrious General where he wanted him. Anticipation and something heavier and sweeter simmered in his veins as he planned a course of action.

He managed to get himself ahead of the man, hiding in the shadows of a small room.

Finally, Kylo could hear Hux's footsteps.

Alone, blessedly alone. The plan would have been foiled if he was with some aide. It would not have been the first time he had been cock-blocked by Order business.

Before Kylo could talk himself out of it, he grabbed the red-head by the collar just as he passed the room and hauled him into the nearby supply closet.

"What the—!" Hux shouted, struggling.

The door closed with a hiss, leaving them in the low overhead light, bright enough to see each other.

Hux spun around to glare at the other man, recognition passing over for a brief moment. He opened his mouth, probably to yell, but Kylo crowded him against the wall, knocking over some cleaning supplies, and pressed their lips together.

The kiss was sloppy and inelegant, noses bumping and teeth clacking together. Kylo had the upper hand and made it his mission to kiss the other man stupid.

He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded when Hux grabbed at his shoulder, trying to put some space between them.

"Ren!" Hux sputtered, out of breath, "What in the eight Corellian hells are you doing?"

The Knight did not respond immediately, distracted by the appealing line of the General's throat. He tasted like salt and that dumb spicy cologne he always used.

Hux was obviously trying to keep his breathing under control as Kylo nipped at his skin.

"I missed you," Kylo muttered.

Hux sighed, half in pleasure, half in exasperation, "You are incorrigible."

"Wow, that is a big word, Hux. I am impressed," Kylo exclaimed in mock amazement.

Hux rolled his eyes and bit into Kylo's bottom lip, enough to draw blood. The Knight groaned, his hands gripping harder at his lover's hips.

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes," Hux breathed.

"You will be late for your meeting, then."

Hux tried to snort, but it sounded more of a needy hitch of breath.

"It is unprofessional for me to be late. You know that."

Kylo pressed the planes of their bodies together, fitting in a way that was familiar to the both of them.

"You can't blame me for wanting what is mine."

"Actually, I can."

Hux kissed the Knight again and no words were said for a while.

Kylo could not touch the General enough, his hands rubbing along Hux's back, grabbing at his ass. It had been less than a week since they last touched each other, but if felt like an eternity to Kylo. If the mission had been successful, maybe he would not have felt so frantic. But it was a disaster and he wanted, he needed.

The only clothes they managed to shed was Hux's jacket and Kylo's cloak, but neither of them seemed to be in a particular rush anymore, as if Hux had entirely forgotten that he was going to be in a meeting soon.

They just tried to mark each other, make up for the lost time, Hux falling into the action just as much as Kylo was.

Kylo rocked his hips into his, harder this time, both men groaning. The air seemed to change, getting heavier and more intense. Kylo repeated the motion, all but slamming Hux against the wall.

"You are like a horny teenager," Hux strained.

Kylo lifted an eyebrow, feeling Hux's obvious enjoyment of this through the Force. Sometimes the red-head was difficult, refusing to relax. It was rather irksome, especially when Kylo was aching to be close to him.

He moved his leg was between Hux's and pressed his thigh _up_ against his crotch. And just for good measure, he reached out with the Force, multiplying the sensation in the General's body.

The reaction was beautiful. Hux's back arched, his mouth opened with a strangled cry. Kylo grinned at the sound, the echo of the action resonating into his own body.

"I can say the same thing about you, General," Kylo teased.

Hux grappled at his shoulders, trying to find some leverage, a little friction, as Kylo pressed closer to him, until there was barely any space between their bodies.

"Do that again, _please_ ," he gasped.

Kylo did not give it to him, barely letting the General move, only making little rocking motions, his thigh rubbing a little into Hux's hardened crotch.

There was only the sounds of harsh breathing and soft grunts, Hux completely at Kylo's mercy.

"So are you going to fuck me, or what?" Hux panted, dropping all pretense, pupils blown wide until there was only a thin ring of blue. He wanted the other man so badly he could not think rationally anymore.

Kylo's only response was to give his lover a little room, pinning his hands against the wall.

"Kylo?" Hux whispered, panic that he was going to be left hard and wanting coloring his words.

The Knight sucked a bruise behind his ear, relishing in the sharp gasp it elicited.

"Come on, bring yourself off, General Hux," Kylo breathed into his ear.

Hux stared at him incredulously, like Kylo suddenly started speaking Huttese.

Kylo growled, "You heard me."

For a brief moment, Kylo was worried that he overstepped somehow. Then Hux rocked into him with a soft groan, sweat dripping from his temple, and Kylo knew that this was one of the best ideas he ever had.

Hux ground against his leg in stilted, near-frantic motions, Kylo feeling each pang of pleasure like it was his own. He took with reckless abandon, his moans and cries stifled by Kylo's mouth

Kylo's leg slipped down and Hux was pressed against his hip, the angle and pressure just right, just enough, and Hux came with a hoarse shout, biting into Kylo's shoulder. Kylo moaned softly in response.

He let Hux lean on him as he rode the aftershocks, pressing soft kisses along his jaw.

"What—what about you?" Hux breathed, looking confused when Kylo stopped his hand from going for his crotch.

Kylo had the audacity appear contemplative, despite his straining arousal and his mind that screamed ' _take, take, take_ '.

Fucking the man right then and there, against the wall of a supply closet, or pushing Hux to his knees were both tempting options. But the idea of Hux having to hide the bite marks and bruises on his throat, feeling the sticky mess in his pants as he gave his meeting…that knowledge was almost better than an orgasm. Almost.

Kylo grinned, even bigger when Hux's eyes widened slightly.

"Go to your meeting, General. I will be in my quarters, waiting for you."

Using the Force to will his arousal to a simmer, Kylo retrieved his helmet and placed it over his head, pinning his cloak around his shoulders.

"You can't be serious!" Hux exclaimed, running trembling fingers through his hair, buttoning his shirt and jacket, trying to make himself look presentable.

Kylo drawled, "I am always serious," as opened the closet door and stepped into the hallway, Hux a few steps behind him.

The next sanitation trooper who walked in there was in for a surprise, now that the closet smelled like sweat and sex.

"You know, the meeting rooms are that way," Kylo said, pointing in the opposite direction of where Hux was heading.

Hux stiffened and turned back to the Knight of Ren.

"I'm changing my clothes. I am not going into a meeting like this, you kriffing bastard," Hux grumbled, all but storming down the hall, away from the man.

Kylo struggled to hide the spring in his step, a self-satisfied grin pulling at his reddened mouth.

He could hardly wait for Hux to return.

 **Now I can rest in peace (read: Hell) and continue with my WIPs and that Reylo prompt.**

 **(That was my first ever PWP, if it wasn't obvious, so hopefully that was good) Please leave me feedback!**

 **For more depravity in space, I have to suggest checking out Juulna's "Codega"- which is Kylo Ren/Hux/Rey. That is some good shit right there.**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Tiara of Sapphires**


End file.
